


Cupcakes and Pleasure

by Buried_alive87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Cupcakes, Gay, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buried_alive87/pseuds/Buried_alive87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's birthday, and Lucifer has a special surprise in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes and Pleasure

When I wake, I reach instinctively to the other side of the bed for him to pull him back into my chest. My fingers only find cold sheets; no warmth from my beloved. I sit up, grinding sleep from my eyes, looking where he could be. I slip out of our warm bed, and head towards the kitchen. There, I see My Lucifer standing at the counter, focusing really hard on the task before him. I lean against the doorframe, and stare at his shapely behind. He must have sensed me standing there, for he turns around, smirking at me. “You know, Sammy, it's not nice to stare.”  
“What? I'm simply admiring the view.” I grin. “What are you doing, anyways? Come back to bed.”  
“I'm not doing anything, Sam. Go back to bed. I have a surprise for you.” Lucifer says grinning devilishly. I raise an eyebrow and make to walk back to our room. “Hey Sam?” I look back at him. “Happy birthday.” I roll my eyes and walk off. I pull on some jeans and a tee shirt before I crawl into bed on Lucifer’s side, hugging his pillow, and breathe in his scent. I reach over to grab my book off the table next to my side of the bed, and flip it open.

I'm not sure exactly how much time has passed before Lucifer comes into our room. He is holding a small plate with several chocolate cupcakes. One has a lit candle stuck in the frosting on top. He offers me the cupcake, leaning over to kiss me. “Happy birthday, Sam.” He sits next to me on the bed, and takes a cupcake. Without breaking eye contact, I slowly lick the frosting around the top of the cupcake, causing him to lose focus and stare.  
“Hmm, don't you know it's not nice to stare, Luci?” I ask in a deeper voice, licking the last of the frosting off the top seductively, still staring into his eyes. Before I realize what is happening, there are cupcakes all over the place, including the bed. I'm now pinned beneath Lucifer, who is staring into my eyes; fire burning in his gaze.

I reach up, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, forcing him down have our lips meet. He kisses me with a lot of force, and kisses down my neck before he bites my neck firmly. Not enough to hurt a lot, but just enough to get me going. I flip us over, and bend down, kissing the man beneath me. I suddenly feel like my clothes are incredibly constricting, as I pull my shirt off. Lucifer stares up at me, running his hand down my chest before suddenly flipping me back over. I realize we are both covered in chocolate at this point. Lucifer pulls his shirt off, then drags my jeans and boxers down, letting my erection spring free. He stares lustfully at it for a moment, before hopping off the bed. I groan, and let my head fall back. I hear the closet door open, and some rustling. Suddenly my feet are being tied to the footboard of the bed. “Lucifer, what are you doing? Just touch me.”  
“Good things come to those that wait, Sammy.” He binds my hands together, then to the headboard. He sits back, admiring his handiwork. He leans down and licks chocolate frosting off my stomach, making me groan. He continues his sweet assault on my body, licking chocolate as he goes down to my hip, biting it, causing me to buck my hips lightly. I wish so badly that I could reach my hands down and run my fingers through his hair. My hands pull against their restraints. Lucifer suddenly growls and bites my lower belly. I moan loudly.  
“Luci...please...I need you.”  
“You teased me, now it's my turn.” He nips my upper thigh, before running his tongue over my inner thighs, licking off more chocolate frosting. He stands up, and walks to the dresser, opening a drawer, pulling out a blindfold. He walks over to me, placing it over my eyes. I feel his face against my ear. “I'm gonna make you cum so hard, Sammy.” He growls deeply. I feel my pulse pick up faster. 

I feel him settle himself between my legs, before feeling him stroke my hardened member. It feels like he’s covering it with some of the chocolate frosting smeared all over the bed. I feel him taking me into his mouth lightly at first, then more firmly. I whimper at the sensation, and he quickens the pace. He laps the chocolate off of me, and reaches up, playing with my balls. My breath hitches, and I moan again. I'm so close now. I buck my hips, trying to help get to my sweet release. Lucifer releases me, and I cry at the loss of contact.  
“Luci, please!” I begged. I can almost hear the grin of satisfaction on his face. That smug bastard. “Lucifer!”  
He begins kissing my stomach again, and moves up to bite me gently on my neck. He slowly licks frosting off of my chest, and pauses to show some extra attention to my nipples, sending waves of pleasure through my body. He continues his sweet journey down south, and stops before untying my feet, and flipping me over. I hear him walk to the bedside table, probably for the lube. He comes back, and swats me firmly on my asscheeks. He has me get on my elbows and knees, and crawls on the bed behind me. I feel him slickening my entrance, before sticking two fingers inside, preparing me for what is to come next. I feel him lick more frosting off of my back, followed by yet another bite. I was going to be covered in marks tomorrow, but I was okay with that. He massages my entrance, causing me to push back into his touch.  
“Luci, please. I need you.”  
“Only because it's your birthday, Sam.” He removes his fingers.  
He pushes himself into me slowly. I throw my head back in pleasure, moaning loudly. He moves in and out of me in a slow, sweet torture. I try to push back into him, desperate for more.  
“Oh Sammy, do you want me to go faster?”  
“Yes!” I gasp  
“Hmmm…” He speeds up ever so slightly. I groan in frustration.  
“Damn it, Luci, fuck me! Harder!” I beg. He shoves my upper body down into the mattress firmly. His hands grasp my hips, and begins pounding into me with as much force and speed as he can. I shout his name out in pure ecstasy. I can feel my orgasm once again building, and close. Lucifer reaches up to untie my hands, and pulls me up against his chest. He grabs my stiff cock, and pumps it firmly, still pounding into me. I throw my head back onto Lucifer’s shoulder. I feel like I may explode from the pleasure. Luci’s rhythm begins to falter, and I know he is close too.

“Come with me Sammy.” He gasps. I reach a hand back, and grab a fistful of hair. I come with such force, and I feel Lucifer come inside of me. We collapse on our bed, gasping for air. I roll over to face my love. I laugh when I see the mess we have made of our bed. There were cupcake remnants everywhere.  
We lay for a few minutes in content silence. Lucifer leans over to remove my blindfold, and kiss me softly. “Happy birthday, Sammy.” He says grinning.  
I grin back, and I lean over to lick some frosting off of Lucifer’s chest. I push him onto his back, and straddle him. I lean down and lick frosting off his chest.  
“My turn” I say grinning wickedly.


End file.
